


My Dear Boy

by FluidMimikyu



Series: Soft and Rough [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe Praise kink, Smut, Soft Dom Aziraphale, Some BDSM, Sub Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), top/bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: There are certain couples when you look at them from the outside and you just assume things about them.





	1. Chapter 1

There are certain couples when you look at them from the outside and you just assume things about them. 

For example, if you see a man and a woman together in a relationship. He's a pretty muscular looking man, clean cut hair and scruff, tall in height. She's curvy, big breasted, long hair. I bet you'd automatically assume that the woman is submissive in bed and while the man was dominant.

But little did you know that behind bedroom doors, in the safety of shadows...he likes to be tied up, whipped, blindfolded, and denied orgasms. She likes to make him beg, scream, and writhe. She likes wear a strap on and peg him.

So you see, on the outside, you can never really tell what people are like.

It was the same for another certain couple. 

Even from the outside you could tell they weren't a "normal couple". The fact that one of them dressed in clothes from almost 100 years ago and the other wore pants that seemed to tight for normal humans and wore sunglasses even at night was odd enough, but wasn't the oddest thing about them. For you see, one was a demon and one was an angel, and they'd been dancing a certain dance for 6000 years now. 

The two of them were sitting at a park. The one feeding the ducks was a little short but not very. His body was soft, carrying a little bit extra weight in his middle, thighs, and arms. His stunning blue eyes matched the color of a cloudless day and his hair was such a light shade of blond it was almost white. His outfit, as stated before, was almost 100 years old and yet kept in almost perfect condition.

The other was sprawled out on the bench, one arm hanging off the back of the seat, legs spread wide. His outfit was much more modern. Tight, black jeans that hugged every curve of those long legs and settled low on sharp, boney hips. A burgundy shirt that was cut into a low 'V' with a black, silk sports jacket over it. Around his long, lean neck hung a necklace in the shape of a snake resting around his neck. His hair was a flame of red that was styled into a messy flip. You couldn't see his eyes as he wore sunglasses that also blocked the side view of his eyes. He was busying himself on his smartphone. 

Suddenly, the red haired one belted out a loud laugh, scaring away the ducks in a flurry of feathers and causing the blond haired one next to him to wince. 

The blond glanced sideways at his loud partner, flicking a feather off his shoulder. 

"Was that hardly necessary, dear?"

" 'M sorry, Aziraphale. I was reading something funny."

"And what, pray tell, was so funny you just had to scare away the ducks, Crowley?" 

Crowley gave him a toothy, wicked grin, lowering his sunglasses to reveal yellow snake eyes. "Shall I read it to you?"

Aziraphale sighed, "If you must…"

The demon cleared his throat dramatically then began to read:

"After picking her son up from school one day, the mother asks him what he did at school. The kid replies, "I had sex with my teacher." She gets so mad that when they get home, she orders him to go straight to his room. When the father returns home that evening, the mother angrily tells him the news of what their son had done. As the father hears the news, a huge grin spreads across his face. He walks to his son's room and asks him what happened at school, the son tells him, "I had sex with my teacher." The father tells the boy that he is so proud of him, and he is going to reward him with the bike he has been asking for. On the way to the store, the dad asks his son if he would like to ride his new bike home. His son responds, "No thanks Dad, my butt still hurts." " ¹

Crowley burst out in laughter again. Aziraphale gave him a look of unamusement. 

"Oh, c'mon, angel it's funny!"

"It's vulgar to read out loud in public." 

"It is not, you're just being prude." Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

"Crowley…" The angel said, a tone of warning.

The demon either didn't hear it or ignored it as he continued, "Then again, most angels are prudes aren't they? Being eternal virgins and whatnot."

"My dear…" The tone was lower this time.

Crowley was still either ignoring it or not hearing it. "I mean, at the word 'penis' you angels go r-…"

"My dear boy." 

Crowley swallowed, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face. The tone of Aziraphale voice was soft but there was a deep, dark undertone to it that demanded obedience. 

Now, as said before, if you look at couples from the surface you tend to assume things about them. Looking at these two, you would assume that the demon took control in this relationship. 

Your assumption would be wrong.

Crowley felt his insides tremble, knowing he crossed over a line. He didn't dare look Aziraphale, didn't dare see the look on the angel's face.

His body tensed as a hand placed itself on his thigh.

"I think that's enough, my dear boy…" The hand gripped the thigh a bit, perfectly manicured nails slightly digging into the flesh. Crowley shivered at the touch and the use of 'my dear boy' again.

He felt a slight tightening grow in his pants and begged it internally to stop. He didn't want Aziraphale to see.

But Aziraphale did see. Blue eyes glanced down at a strained looking bulge in those wicked tight pants. He ' _tutted_ ' in response to seeing it.

"Oh dear...what do we have going on?" The hand slid up higher and fingers rested between the flesh were thigh and groin meet. They curled into that spot, causing the leg to tremble. 

"My dear...are we having a reaction?"

Crowley glanced over at him. Aziraphale was smiling sweetly, eyes half hooded. But Crowley knew that look. It caused his whole body to heat up with a flush he couldn't control. 

"I-I…" the demon stammered, hating that his mouth wouldn't work properly. 

"Shh...no need to answer." The hand suddenly cupped down on the bulge, causing a choked gasp to emerge from the demon's throat. "This is enough of an answer."

Crowley whimpered, biting his lip to block anymore horrible noises coming out of it. He hated acting this wait in public. He knew Aziraphale loved it. 

The angel slid closer, hand never coming off the bulge. His nose gently trail a line from the demon's neck up to his ear, causing a delightful shiver.

"Shall I take you home? Show you how much of a _prude_ an angel can be?"

Crowley swallowed and gave a slight nod. Part of him hated this control the angel had over him. The other part relished it, loved it. Wanted more.

"Good. That's a good boy. Let's get to your Bentley now, my dear."

Aziraphale's tone let Crowley know it was going to be a long day.

  


¹ [The Joke](http://www.laughfactory.com/jokes/sex-jokes)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a one-shot, but I think doing this in chapters will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley didn't say a word as they walked back to the Bentley side by side. He didn't dare. He knew he was already in enough trouble for his damnable mouth.

Crowley didn't say a word as they walked back to the Bentley side by side. He didn't dare. He knew he was already in enough trouble for his damnable mouth. He glanced over at the angel.

Aziraphale looked as happy as could be walking next to Crowley. He radiated light, and if Crowley didn't know better he'd think everything was fine. He did know better, though. 

The gentle smile and air of calm and confidence only confirmed what Crowley knew. That he was in trouble, a lot of trouble. The calmer Aziraphale got, the more Crowley's nerves shot up. The more the swell in his pants grew.

They reached the Bentley and Crowley held open the door for the angel. 

"Why thank you, my dear." The glint in those blue eyes went straight to Crowley's groin. The demon grunted, unable to speak.

He slid into the driver's seat and started the car, his whole body tense. Now that they were semi-private, Aziraphale could do almost anything he wanted. He pulled out of the park and headed out.

"Crowley, dear...why so tense?"

The demon didn't answer.

"Speak, dear boy." The words were soft but demanding.

"I...I'm not tense." Crowley managed to splutter out.

"Oh, but you are." His hand was once again on the demon's thigh. "Don't lie, my dear. Not to me." Those nails dug into the flesh again, causing a whimper to escape. "Now...why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I...I know that I'm in trouble…" Crowley said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Mmm...yes you are." The hand released its grip a bit. "Awfully good boy for admitting that. So good...maybe I should reward you a bit…?" 

The angel's hand travelled up and gently stroked the painfully tight bulge. Crowley kept his eyes on the road but he was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. Sweat rolled down his neck into his shirt and he swallowed thickly as he felt those fingers trail up to the waistband and skillfully unbutton and unzipped it, probably using a small bit of a miracle.

His stomach muscles tensed as he felt that soft hand slide down and into his silk boxer briefs. He almost jerked the car into a ditch. "A-Aziraphale…"

"I know, my dear...it is distracting…" Aziraphale leaned closer to the demon's ear, feeling the heat come off his face. "Try not to discorporate us, hmm? Would be terrible if we never got back to the shop." He placed a gentle kiss on the burning cheek. "But in all seriousness, dear, use your safe word if it's too much." His tone had changed a bit. It was still commanding, but it was far more gentle and caring, wanting to make sure Crowley was safe.

Crowley managed a small smirk and a nod before they disappeared completely as those angelic hands pulled out his very hard erection. Aziraphale gave it one slow pump and the demon could feel the icy coldness of the ring the angel wore against his heated flesh.

"Now, dear boy, you're not allowed to orgasm right now."

"Wh-what…?!" Crowley choked out. 

"Mhmm. I am rewarding you for telling me the truth, but you still need to be punished for earlier. So...do not move those hips, understand?" Aziraphale's tone commanded obedience and it was a tone that Crowley just couldn't go against, even though it was still soft.

Crowley groaned in frustration and arousal. "Y-Yes…"

"Good."

Crowley nearly came as the angel began to slowly pump his cock. That soft hand would twist just the right way, making the demon's hips twitch but not move. Dear Somebody he wanted to fucking move his hips, but he would not and could not disobey. 

He cried out as a manicured thumb nail was gently dragged over the head of his cock. He felt the precum he was leaking being spread all over the tip and shivered as it cooled. 

"A-Angel…"

"You're doing so well, Crowley...you looks positively beautiful like this…"

What Aziraphale was seeing was a picture of absolute beauty. Crowley being in control of the car, but underneath, hidden away from the eyes of the public he was a shivering, needy mess. He loved seeing his demon on the verge of coming undone. He loved being the only one to get to see this side of Crowley.

Aziraphale removed his hand and Crowley watched as he licked his thumb.

"Mm...delicious as always, Crowley…"

Crowley groaned and pulled quickly into a parking space in front of the bookstore, then doubled over to hopefully prevent himself from cumming. 

Aziraphale rubbed Crowley's back. 

"Alright?"

"Y-Yea… 'M fine…"

"Good." He kissed Crowley's cheek. "Let's get upstairs then."

Crowley nodded, snapped his fingers and magically did up his pants. He winced at the feeling of his erection back in tight pants after being free. He quickly got out of the car and followed Aziraphale to the front of the shop. 

Aziraphale smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

"What a good boy."

Crowley mumbled, hazy, "Anything for you, angel."

And Crowley was right. He'd do anything to please his angel. Because he loved Aziraphale that much. Call it a masochistic streak if you want to. Crowley called it loving someone for 6000 years. 

Aziraphale unlocked the door and pulled Crowley in. Crowley felt his heart beating faster in excitement. 

Now it could really begin. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the real fun shall begin!!!!  
> NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale pulled Crowley into the bookshop and quickly locked the door. All the shades were pulled down at once - probably another small miracle - and the lights flicked off downstairs.
> 
> Crowley turned to face glowing, half lidded blue eyes. He felt his heart in his throat and heat rising up his neck. A smile slowly formed on that sweet, angelic face.  
>    
> "Shall we go upstairs, my dear boy?"

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into the bookshop and quickly locked the door. All the shades were pulled down at once - _probably another small miracle_ \- and the lights flicked off downstairs.

Crowley turned to face glowing, half lidded blue eyes. He felt his heart in his throat and heat rising up his neck. A smile slowly formed on that sweet, angelic face.

"Shall we go upstairs, my dear boy?"

Crowley let out a full whimper, unafraid to make noises now that they were behind closed doors. Aziraphale took a step towards him, hands placed on those thin, seductive hips. He raised a hand and removed Crowley's sunglasses, revealing slightly blown snake pupils. He set the glasses down on a table then returned his hand back to the hips.

"Mmm...someone seems more comfortable to let out their voice …" Crowley could only nod, words failing him. Aziraphale leaned up and kissed the demon softly, gently. It was enough to cause Crowley's knees to shake. He felt himself leaning more into the angel as the ethereal being deepened the kiss, but he didn't care. Aziraphale held him up fast and strong, nipping at those tempting lips then giving them a soothing lick. 

Aziraphale pulled back and smiled gently at the needy whimper that came from the demon's throat. 

"Come on, up the stairs." He gave Crowley's behind a firm swat, furthering his command. Crowley gasped, feeling a wet spot forming on the front of his pants as more precum leaked out of his aching cock.

He hurried up the stairs as fast as his body would allow him and headed straight to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, itching to remove clothes but didn't dare disobey anymore. He listened to slow footsteps ascend the stairs, almost in a condescending manner. Each footfall made his body twitch with need. 

"Angel…" he moaned out. "Please…"

Aziraphale came to the top of the stairs, smiling gently. 

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." Crowley growled under his breath, silently cursing damnable virtues. 

He watched as the angel meticulously removed his bowtie, laying in on a table, then his jacket, which was folded and laid on the back of a chair. Crowley bit his lip, tucking his hands between his legs and clenching them tightly as he watched Aziraphale undo each button of his waist coat. 

Blue eyes flicked up to stare into yellow ones as fingers landed on the last button. Aziraphale saw the agony in Crowley's face from watching and not touching. He smiled and walked over, standing in front of the demon. 

"Would you like to help?"

Crowley nodded so fast his vision blurred. His hands shook as he unbuttoned the last button and slid the waist coat off Aziraphale's shoulder's, making sure to fold it before he laid it on the bed. His eyes glanced up to Aziraphale's face, asking a silent plea. The angel nodded and Crowley buried his face into his abdomen, breathing in the smells that made Aziraphale Aziraphale. The warmth of the ethereal being made him shiver.

A hand lifted his chin up and away from the angel's body. Another whimper escaped Crowley as he stared up into blue eyes. 

"Undress."

The command was soft in tone, but stern and firm. Crowley slid off his jacket, a tremble of excitement rippling through him. He placed it in a crumpled pile on the floor, not caring that the silk jacket may be ruined from the treatment. The snake necklace came off next, clattering to the ground, then Crowley's shirt.

Crowley watched Aziraphale's eyes grow more predatory and hungry and he decided to slowly take his shirt off. It came up slow, revealing tight abs and thin waist. A delicious looking rib cage came next along with a set of nipples already hard just from the attention from Aziraphale. The burgundy shirt came up and over Crowley's flame red hair, and the demon looked hungrily back at Aziraphale.

"On your belly."

Crowley swallowed and laid down, the coolness of the sheets below almost feeling nice against his burning skin. 

"Hands behind your back for me." 

Long hands and thin wrists rested on the small of a beautiful slender back. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and those thin wrists were wrapped with leather cuffs connected by a short chain. Crowley did a test pull, barely able to move his wrists far apart. He felt a slight tingle on his wrists under the cuffs, almost a burn but not quite. He rolled his shoulders a bit, shifted his hips, the felt a cool hand on his back, stilling him. 

"I blessed the cuffs just a small bit." Aziraphale leaned down next to the demon's ear. "I remember your reaction from the last time when you accidentally laid on one of my blessed books. Your reaction was...simply spectacular, my dear…"

Crowley groaned, shivering at all the sensations. The leather cuffs, the slight zing on his wrists, the hand on his back, Aziraphale's sweet mouth so close to his face. It made him dizzy. 

"Aziraphale…" He moaned. He ground his hips into the bed a bit, enjoying the friction but wanting more. Wanting Aziraphale. 

Without warning, the angel grabbed Crowley's hips and pulled them to the edge of the bed, his feet hitting the floor. 

"Angel, wha…" He was silenced by a black cloth covering his eyes and being knotted in the back. He felt his breath hitch, his other senses on full overload now that his vision was gone. He heard Aziraphale chuckle a bit, knowing he was close by the puff of air that brushed against his shoulders. 

It was quiet then. Very quiet. The stillness in the room made Crowley's heartbeat with anxiety. He felt his breathing quickening and was about to call out when a hand was placed on his back again, calming his nerves. The hand slid down to his hip and the other hand was placed on the opposite hip. He heard the click of a shoe on the wooden floor as a step was taken.

Crowley gasped as he felt Aziraphale press himself into his still clothed ass. The angel did a slow, deep grind, then leaned over and whispered, 

"I think it's time these came off. What do you think, my dear boy?"

Crowley could only choke on spit, unable to answer. His hips bucked back, wanting more but Aziraphale had already moved back out of reach. The demon whined loudly, head dropping to the bed in frustration. He felt the angel's hands reach around and begin to undo his belt and he felt his hips and thighs tremble. The button on his pants snapped open, the zipper slowly went down, and a very small amount of pressure on Crowley's cock was eased. Not much, though. He felt soft fingers brush against his burning flesh as they hook themselves into the waistband of his pants and then quickly pull them down to his ankles. 

The demon was fully trembling now. His cock twitched freely in the cool air and he could feel the precum flowing down the shaft, making him shiver more. Crowley all but screamed when Aziraphale's hand closed itself around his cock. The hand didn't move, just stayed there enclosed around the heated erection. After a second, it was gone and so was some of the precum. 

Crowley's body tensed as he felt a slicked finger tease his entrance. It felt so much more intense since he couldn't see and couldn't grab at Aziraphale. He was panting a wet spot into the sheet below him as that one finger drew circles around his entrance. 

"No cumming." came the command, soft but stern.

"Wh-what…?" Crowley managed to croak out. 

"No cumming, my dear." He stroked a line down that tempting spine, causing it to arch slightly. "Consider this the rest of your punishment." Aziraphale placed a kiss to the back of that red hair. "Remember, if it's too much use your safe word."

Crowley said nothing for a moment.

"Crowley I need to know you heard me or all this stops now."

"If...if it's too much, I'll use my safe word…" Crowley replied hoarsely.

Satisfied, Aziraphale ever so slowly that pushed the finger into Crowley. Crowley screamed again, not from pain but from the immense amount of pleasure. A second one slipped inside and Crowley writhed on the bed, wanting more. Wanting to see his angel, wanting to touch his angel, wanting his angel to touch him more...to fuck him. 

Those fingers thrusted in and out slowly, driving all of Crowley's senses mad. He wanted to so badly grind his cock against the edge of the bed but he knew that would cause him to cum. 

Suddenly, the fingers curled and touched his prostate and Crowley made a demonic sound, arching his back as far as it would go while he was handcuffed. He saw galaxies exploding behind the blindfold as they did the very first time he helped create them. He tugged at his cuffs, feeling that tingling pain more at the leather was pulled more into the flesh. He felt his cock throbbing, it was probably a dark red by now from not being able to cum for so long. Tears pooled in his eyes from the pleasure and the pain of not cumming.

"Aziraphale, please…!" He sobbed out.

Aziraphale heard the sob and decided his demon had been punished enough. He removed his fingers and watched as the demon's body went limp against the bed, still trembling. He saw Crowley biting his lip and heard a hiccup come from that beautiful throat. 

The angel untied the blindfold and saw those gorgeous yellow eyes with tears. He knew he hadn't hurt Crowley. Crowley's pain tolerance was quite high. The pleasure was what usually got to him. Those eyes landed on him and the pupils blew wide as tears kept running down his face. Aziraphale waved a hand and the cuffs disappeared, leaving only slight red marks and some bruises from Crowley pulling on them. 

He flipped the demon over, laid on top of his lithe body, and kissed him deeply. Crowley moaned into the kiss, clawing at Aziraphale's still clothed back.

Aziraphale pulled away and wiped Crowley's tears gently. "You should have told me it was too much, dear…"

"It wasn't…" Crowley murmured, turning his head to kiss the hand. "But please...don't make me wait anymore…I've been more than enough patient…"

Aziraphale smiled warmly and kissed Crowley's forehead. "Of course, my dear boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get another update up!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But please...don't make me wait anymore…I've been more than enough patient…"
> 
> Aziraphale smiled warmly and kissed Crowley's forehead. "Of course, my dear boy."

"But please...don't make me wait anymore…I've been more than enough patient…"

Aziraphale smiled warmly and kissed Crowley's forehead. "Of course, my dear boy."

He leaned down and kissed Crowley again, deeply. Crowley gasped into the kiss, arching his back. The demon's tongue dove in, tasting all that the angel had to offer. Occult and ethereal being moaned, both needing to be closer.

Crowley's hands scrambled to undo Aziraphale's shirt. He carefully undid every button with shaky hands, suppressing the urge to rip that blocking piece of cloth off knowing it would upset his angel. The last button came undone, revealing white, soft flesh. Crowley leaned up, kissing and nipping, forked tongue licking around the angel's nipples, needing to taste every inch of Aziraphale after being withheld for so long.

Aziraphale moaned, the bulge in his pants tightening even more if that was possible. He felt those nimble hands travel down his chest and down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. Crowley started undoing a series of buttons, but growled in frustration after a moment. 

"Damn your pants to hell, angel…! Why do you have to wear pants with 100 buttons on them?!"

"Firstly, they do not have 100 buttons. That's quite the exaggeration, dear." He smiled a bit as he watched the demon's yellow eyes roll in frustration. "Secondly, if you want them off quickly...all you have to do is ask."

"Take the bloody bastards off!" Crowley snarled.

Aziraphale sighed. "We really must work on your asking skills." With a smirk, he snapped his fingers and his pants were gone. 

Crowley felt his breath hitch in his chest, felt his body tremble as he wanted his angel to touch him more now that he was fully naked. It was almost agony to see their cocks so close but barely touching. 

"Angel, please...please touch me, for fucks sake…" Crowley groaned. 

"There's a pleasant please…" Aziraphale said, warm and deeply.

He kissed Crowley passionately as he ground their cocks together. Crowley moaned loudly into the angel's mouth. Having friction finally against his cock was amazing, but it wasn't enough still. His whole body ached for Aziraphale to be inside him and he knew with this kind of ache, he couldn't cum until that happened. Not because of Aziraphale's command earlier. No...that was just icing on a very delicious cake. It was because his body was in such a state of lust and need that it needed Aziraphale to help push him over the last bit of edge. 

Crowley arched his back, pulling away from the kiss. "I need more, Aziraphale…" He managed to pant out. 

Aziraphale nodded and sat up, moving to the head of the bed. Crowley flipped to his side and watched as the angel arranged pillows at the headboard and then sat against them. Aziraphale opened his arms to the demon.

"Come, my dear. I want to watch you let go."

Crowley scrambled up on his knees and crawled up to Aziraphale's lap. He felt weak and excited at the same time. He saw Aziraphale's cock twitch the closer he got and it made Crowley's mouth water. If the demon wasn't in such a state, he'd probably take it in his mouth right now. But that was for another time. Right now, he needed it inside him. 

The demon straddled Aziraphale's thick thighs, grabbing the angel's cock and hearing a small gasp come from the ethereal being. He positioned it against his entrance and Crowley shivered at the sensation. He slowly sat down, the tip pushing it's way inside him, causing his legs to tremble violently from pleasure. He could have just sat fully down, but going slowly let him feel the throbbing shaft better, let him feel every pulsing vein. 

Crowley threw his head back as he took more of the cock inside him, panting and sweating. He was clawing at Aziraphale's chest and he didn't care. He'd fix it later. Finally, he was fully seated on it, feeling the nip nudge his prostrate in a teasing manner. 

He looked at Aziraphale and saw nothing but warmth and love emanating from the angelic face. Those blue eyes glowed with awe and love and made Crowley's insides feel like jelly. 

"Beautiful…" whispered the angel. "I love when you're like this...you're absolutely gorgeous, my dear boy…"

Crowley whimpered, feeling his cock twitch at Aziraphale's praise and love. He placed his hands on the angel's shoulders and slowly began to ride, moaning already at finally having this contact. Aziraphale steadied the demon with his hands on those tempting hips, watching as the occult being began to unravel. 

After a few moments Crowley couldn't go slow anymore. He leaned back, hands on those thick thighs below him, and slammed down hard into Aziraphale's cock. The angel moaned, fingers digging into the flesh covering sharp hip bones. Crowley continued this pace, feeling the tip brushing closer to his prostrate. 

Suddenly, Aziraphale jerked his hips up and his cock slammed deliciously into the demon's prostrate. He arched his back, head thrown backwards, screaming. He could have sworn he was still able to create galaxies because there was another one, bursting to life behind his eyelids.

He dug his nails into the fleshy thigh and began to ride harder as Aziraphale met with his rhythm. Precum was basically flowing from his cock and slicking up the angel's stomach below. 

Aziraphale didn't care about the mess. He didn't care about the scratches or nail marks in his flesh. What he cared about was the absolute spectacular scene above him. 

Yellow eyes rolled up to the ceiling, basically glowing. Pale flesh glistening with sweat. That sinful, tempting mouth open in a pant, exposing those sharp demon teeth that made Aziraphale shiver in excitement. Crowley's chest was heaving, those luscious thighs were shaking, begging to stop soon.

Crowley was so close to cumming, Aziraphale could tell by the chaotic rhythm. He himself was close as well but he wanted his beautiful serpent to cum first. He glanced at Crowley's leaking cock, removed a hand from the demon's hip, and wrapped it around the heated shaft and gave it a few pumps 

Crowley moaned loudly and looked down into loving, lustful blue eyes.

"Cum for me, my dear boy…" Aziraphale said, softly, lovingly, gently.

Crowkey felt heat twist and tighten quickly in his groin. He arched his back so deeply it was lucky he was an occult being and a serpent. He gripped deeper into the fleshy thighs and slammed down hard onto the angel's cock once more.

"AZIRAPHALE…!!!!" Crowley screamed out and then came in long white ribbons onto Aziraphale's stomach. 

Aziraphale groaned as he came deep inside Crowley, feeling the muscle walls clench around his cock pleasantly. 

His eyes were half closed as he stared up and his demon in all his glory. He marveled at that long body, taut in ecstasy. He could basically count every rib from Crowley's back being arched so much. 

Crowley took in a trembling breath and finally let his body relax, the need finally at bay. He fell forward into the awaiting arms and shoulder of the ethereal being below. Warm arms wrapped around his body and he hummed in appreciation and contentment. 

"Shall we get into bed now?" Aziraphale whispered, stroking the back of the demon's red hair. 

Crowley nodded. "Can't really move though, angel…" He muttered into the warm skin under his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. 

Aziraphale chuckled, "You were quite wound up, dear. I'm surprised your wings didn't emerge." 

The demon nuzzled into Aziraphale's neck. "Didn't wanna knock over your bookssss…" Came the drawling hiss, signaling that Crowley was getting drowsy.

Aziraphale carefully lifted Crowley up, both being wincing a bit. He gingerly laid the demon down next to him, who curled right up against Aziraphale's warm side.

Aziraphale pulled the blanket up over then then wrapped his arms around the serpent, placing gentle kisses on Crowley's cheeks and forehead, stroking his arm and back. 

"How's your wrists?"

Crowley cracked open sleepy golden eyes and smiled a little. "They're fine, angel…"

Aziraphale pulled one of Crowley's slender wrists out into the open, examining it. It was definitely slightly bruised and showed a ring of where the blessed leather laid against the flesh. The angel kissed the tender flesh gently and Crowley smiled warmly. 

" 'M fine...really…"

"I'm still putting an ointment on them in the morning."

"Fine...but in the morning…"

"Yes, my dear. For now, rest."

Crowley's eyes closed and soon his body laid heavy against Aziraphale in sleep, his breathing rhythmically soothing.

Aziraphale stroked Crowley's face once more before wrapping his arms around the lithe frame again. He buried his face into the red mussed locks, breathing in the scent, and closed his eyes. 

Soon, the world stilled….and both 6000 year old ethereal and occult beings slept in each others arms, loved and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!!!  
> Hope I did well with Soft Dom Aziraphale


End file.
